Freshmeat
by ColorfulNormality
Summary: Zexion Brightcastle is a freshman at Oblivion High. He dislikes this new high school life, with all the bullying and name-calling, until he meets Demyx Raverr, an overwhelmingly hyperactive junior. Summary sucks, please read it. This is my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Zexion Brightcastle is a freshman at Oblivion High. He dislikes this new high school life, with all the bullying and name-calling, until he meets Demyx Raverr, an overwhelmingly hyperactive junior. Summary sucks, please read it. This is my first fanfiction, so please be nice!

Warnings: Shounen-ai/yaoi/boy love. Rated T for now, might change the rating later.

Disclaimers: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, sadly. If I did there would be a lot more gay love. 3

Chapter 1

"High school is so god damn stupid." Zexion stared at his nasty cafeteria food in disgust. He picked up the plastic fork and poked at something that looked similar to mashed potatoes. "This is just awful, Sora."

Sora giggled. "I actually like this school a lot! There are tons of cute boys and our classes look easy." The adorable brunnette's blue eyes sparkled with joy. Zexion, on the other hand, grumbled, ignoring Sora's comment.

Zexion was a simple fifteen year old. He was different though. While other teenagers where drowning in their own sexual horomones, struggling with their all-too-easy classes, and hanging with friends after school, Zexion was always wrapped up in a good book, not worrying about his studdies (since he aced everything anyway), and staying out of peoples' way. He never asked to start a new life. His family had made him live with Sora and Roxas, his two cousins, for at least one semester, just to see if he liked it there. So he packed his bags and headed to Twilight Town to start high school. He was honestly grateful to leave that godforsaken town because he knew he would be going to school with all the same damn bastards he did in junior high. He was sick of their nonsense, sick of their idiotic bantering, and so fucking sick of their constant bullying. He was ready for a fresh start.

The bell rang suddenly, pulling Zexion out of his grim thoughts of his life back in Traverse Town. Sora and Zexion stood up from their lunch table and threw away their untouched food. Zexion pulled out his wrinkled schedule from his pocket and saw he had gym next. He asked Sora what he had and he said PreAP English. Letting out a dissapointed sigh, Zexion made his way down the crowded hallways, just making it in time to his class.

Coach Saix ordered the small class to dress in their gym clothes in the locker room. Zexion made his way into the locker room and grabbed his clothes. As he began to pull off his shirt he felt someone's finger trail down his spine. He shrieked at the cold touch and turned to see a very tall blonde boy sitting on the bench with a huge grin. The boy had a very odd haircut, kind of like a mix between a mohawk and a mullet. He had piercings up each of his ears and a lip ring. His eyes glowed sea green as they stared Zexion in the face.

"Hey there cutie. My name's Demyx." He propped his chin on the palm of his hand. "What's your name?" He raised an eyebrow flirtatiously and winked. Zexion's cheeks flushed a cute pink and he looked away, pulling his large gray gym shirt on. He then turned back to Demyx and glared.

"Don't call me cutie. I don't even know you," he mumbled, staring at the dirty floor beneath his feet. His face was still flushed. Demyx chuckled.

"Sorry. So let me know your name first then." He grinned up at Zexion, flashing his pearl white teeth. Zexion shifted his weight on his feet, looking up slightly from his slate colored hair.

"My name is Zexion," he mumbled, avoiding the blonde's eyes. Demyx sat up and lifted Zexion's face to look at him. Zexion looked up him and glared. Demyx lifted his other hand to Zexion's face.

"What the hell are you—" Zexion was cut off by Demyx's voice.

"You look a lot prettier with your hair out of your face," Demyx said quietly, brushing back the hair that covered Zexion's right eye. Zexion's face went bright red as he lightly pushed Demyx's hand away. He looked down at his feet again. Demyx chuckled sweetly and suddenly took his hand. He led them out of the locker room, past the gym, and into the empty hallway. Demyx looked down at Zexion, who was still staring downward. He pulled Zexion down on the ground and they sat across from each other. Demyx smiled happily at Zexion, who gave him a weird look.

"Why are we in the hallway and why are you smiling so much?" Zexion asked the hot guy (yes, Zexion had to admit to himself that Demyx was godly sexy). Demyx's grin just widened and he tilted his head to the side a little, looking at the scrawny boy in front of him.

"I just wanted to talk. You seem really intresting, and you're unbelievably adorable. So let's get to know each other. You start first," Demyx said, gesturing toward Zexion. He had no idea how, but Zexion was just pulled into a conversation by an extremely hot dude against his will. How horribly wonderful.

"Um…I'm Zexion Brightcastle and I'm a freshman. I hate ignorance and love books. That is all. Happy now?" Zexion asked sarcastically. Demyx rocked back and forth on his butt, looking up in deep thought. After about a half a minute he looked back to Zexion, who was impationtly sitting with arms crossed.

"Nah. Not good enough. But since you don't seem like you will give me much more information right now, I'll go ahead and tell you about myself, 'kay?" Zexion nodded and rested his cheek on his hand, signaling Demyx to start.

"Well…I'm Demyx Raverr and I'm a junior. I hate boring people, homework, and hot weather, but I love piercings, music, and water. I'm as gay as a male can get, and I like my boys with slate colored hair, violet-blue eyes, and fair skin like yourself," he winked at Zexion, making his face flush again. "I also love love LOVE sweets!"

"Me too," Zexion said, letting the corners of his perfectly shaped lips curl upward into a slight smile. The sexy blonde was putting him in a good mood. No matter how silent and grumpy Zexion got, he always liked to hang around people who are bubbly. That was why he liked to hang around his cousin Sora so much.

Demyx smiled at Zexion's input and grinned seductively. He slowly inches toward Zexion, his smile widdening with each movement. He gave Demyx a questioning look, not understanding what he doing. When Demyx was at about an inch and half from the slate haired boy's face he whispered into his ear, "So you like sweet things, too, hm? Well I taste a lot like sugar." Before Zexion could comprehend anything Demyx's lips were on his, soft and gentle but sensual as well. He didn't react at first, realization of what was happening hitting him a little late. He automatically lifted his hands to Demyx's chest in an effort to push him away, but he stopped himself. He inwardly liked what was going on. He enjoyed the feeling of the lips on his own, the sensation in his stomach was wonderful, the adrenaline coursing through his in one electric shock when Demyx's mouth crashed against his. He felt the world around become pleasant.

Demyx finally pulled back, causing Zexion to whimper quietly in protest. Demyx smiled, leading Zexion into the nearest bathroom. Zexion grinned at this, knowing what lay ahead. A nice, heavy make out session.


	2. Chapter 2

I love reviews! So please send more ;D

Warnings: Shounen-ai/yaoi/boy love. Rated T for now, might change the rating later.

Disclaimers: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, sadly. If I did there would be a lot more gay love. 3

Chapter 2

Demyx pulled Zexion into the restroom and they slipped into the closest stall. The blonde had him up against the wall, his mouth going straight for Zexion's. Their lips melted together, tongues dancing in unison. Demyx kissed his jaw lightly, moving downward towards his neck.

"You know…I'm not usually one to makeout with guys I've just met," Zexion mumbled, his voice strained. He could feel Demyx smile against the skin of his neck. "I'm not sure why I'm even doing this."

"I'm not one to do this either. Maybe we both just need to let off steam?" Demyx suggested. He bit lightly on the area between Zexion's neck and shoulder, causing the slate haired boy gasp. He chuckled quietly. "I just find you extremely attractive and right up my alley." His lips returned to Zexion's and he moaned into the kiss.

Zexion loved the feeling of Demyx's tongue in his mouth, the way he acted like he was searching for something deep within him, though Zexion doubted there was much to find. He had become quite the hallow shell of a person, a shadow of his past self. When he looked in the mirror all he saw was a frightened boy, helpless and sad. He gave up on trying to find something that would change him long ago.

"Zexion," Demyx said sternly. Zexion looked up at the studded blonde. There was something in his eyes. Something clouding the happiness he saw in the boy earlier.

"What?" Demyx looked deep into Zexion's violet-blue eyes, still searching for something, although Zexion had no clue what it was he was looking for. He sighed and rested his head on Zexion's exposed shoulder. "What is it Demyx?"

"Nothing. Sorry I kissed you so suddenly. And then put you into this position. I didn't mean to do anything that would upset you," Demyx whispered. The blonde looked up into Zexion's eyes again, green meeting blue. Zexion didn't know what to say. He wasn't upset with Demyx for anything.

"Why would you think I'm mad? I'm not. I guess it's just that…" he trailed off, embarrassed of what he was about to say. "I had never kissed anyone. Not until what had just happened, at least." Demyx looked at his face in shock, Zexion avoiding his eyes and blushing.

"No. Effing. Way! Are you serious! I'm your first kiss? I never would have thought," Demyx said. "But you're such a good kisser! Wow. I guess it just comes naturally to you." Zexion giggled for the first time in a while. Why did this blonde boy make him smile? Demyx's eyes widened and a blush creeped onto his face. "You are really fucking cute when you laugh, you know that?" Zexion looked at him and smiled. Not a fake smile. A genuine smile. Demyx smiled back, enjoying the nice atmosphere that surrounded them. "So would you like to continue this fun we were having, or do you want to go do push ups for Saix?" Demyx grinnned.

"I'm fine with what we are doing here," Zexion said, his smile growing wider. He reached up to Demyx's neck and pulled him in for another kiss. He shivered at the feeling of Demyx's lip ring rubbing his bottom lip. He smiled into the kiss happily. "By the way, where did you get your lip pierced?" Zexion asked, pulling back slighty just so their lips lingered over each other.

"My friend Axel did it for me. Why do you ask?" Demyx whispered, his breath hot on Zexion's mouth.

"No reason," Zexion replied, thinking of finding this Axel person. He had wanted some piercings for awhile. Demyx smiled and continued to kiss the slate haired boy. That is until they heard a loud crash of the bathroom door slamming open. They immediately shut up, stopping their breathing simultaniously.

"Where the fuck are you, Demyx Raverr?" It was Saix's voice. Zexion looked up at Demyx with wide eyes. He looked down and shrugged at Zexion, a small smile forming. Saix slammed open the stall door and pulled Demyx out by the sleeve of his shirt. "You little bitch. You skipped my class enough last year. You're not getting away this time." Saix looked over at Zexion, whose shirt hung over his shoulder, a few hickeys trailing up his neck, face flushed, and his hair slightly messy. Saix rolled his eyes at them. "Demyx, really?"

"Whaatttt? I'm not allowed to makeout with my new boyfriend in the bathroom stalls?" Demyx smiled up at the angry gym teacher. Zexion's eyes widened at the word 'boyfriend.' Had he really just become this blonde's boyfriend? Because he damn well hoped so. Zexion smiled inwardly and locked eyes with Demyx, who was being pulled across the nasty bathroom floor by the back of his shirt while Saix bitched him out. Demyx shrugged a little and smiled up at him.

They all walked back towards the gym, Saix seeming to never take a breath from lecturing Demyx and just letting Zexion off with a warning. They changed back into their normal clothes, Demyx quickly undressing, pulling his shirt over his head. Zexion looked down the aisle of lockers, a blush creeping onto his face. Demyx saw this and winked at him. Zexion quickly turned his head , his face tomato red. He snuck a peek over at him. His chest was wonderfully tan, and-oh god-his toned muscles nearly made him drool. He pulled his own shirt off and stared down at his pale skinny body. His eye twitched a little in envy. He pulled on his favorite red Silverstein shirt and quickly pulled up his black skinny jeans over his butt. Pulling on his black and green Vans, he took a peek over at Demyx again, who was wearing bright white skinny jeans and a turquoise V-neck that hugged his body all the right ways. He walked over to Zexion happily and looked him up and down.

"Damn Zexy. You look hot," Demyx grinned. Zexion rolled his eyes and decided the best thing to do was to say what was on his mind.

"Demyx…did you really mean what you said? That I'm your boyfriend?" Zexion looked up at him, embarrassed to ask such a question. Demyx smiled.

"Only if you want to be. Wanna go out with me, Zexy?" Demyx asked happily, looking down at the cute boy. Zexion stood for a second, hesitating.

"Yeah, I would love to be your boyfriend," Zexion said, deciding that's what he wanted. Demyx grinned joyfully, jumping up and down slightly. He grabbed Zexion's hand, entertwining their fingers lovingly. He walked Zexion to his biology class and kissed him lightly on the lips before Zexion scurried into the classroom, sitting himself next to Roxas happily.

"Nice to know you're in this class. What was that all about outside in the hallway? And, what the fuck, you're smiling?" Roxas looked at him with wide eyes.

"That, my blondie cousin, is my boyfriend," Zexion looked over to Roxas, grinning. Roxas just stared in awe.

"Shut up! Class is starting!" The biology teacher, Vexen said. Zexion smiled, daydreaming about Demyx all class.


	3. Chapter 3

I am soooo sorry for the wait! I have been grounded for a while, but everything is all good now! I promisse that I'll make an effort to write and continue my fics a lot more often! I've had a lot on my plate recently and I'm just now getting all that stupid drama out of the way. Again, I am really sorry for the wait!

(I own only the plot)

Chapter 3

Zexion stared at the ground while he walked after school. He didn't feel like going home just yet so he decided to go to the shitty convienent store across the street. While waiting for traffic to die down so he could cross the road, he saw the cute tall blonde boy he had began dating that afternoon. He smiled at himself and decided not to greet him. He wanted the blonde to notice him first. And indeed he did.

"Zexy~!" Demyx yelled at him. Zexion looked over to Demyx where he was motioning him over to him and his redheaded friend. Zexion took a step towards them when Roxas glomped him from behind.

"Hey cuz! Where's your new man? It's about time I meet him!" Roxas laughed. Zexion grumbled and turned his head towards Demyx.

"Let's go over there. He's with one of his friends," Zexion said, already walking over to him. "Wanna meet him?" Roxas was already skipping towards them. Zexion sighed heavily, but couldn't supress his slight smile.

"Hi there Zexy. Who's your blondie friend?" Demyx smiled.

"This is Roxas. He's my cousin that I live with," Zexion said. Demyx smiled at him and stuck out his hand.

"Hiyah. I'm Demyx, Zexion's boyfriend," Demyx gleefully said. Roxas shook his hand and looked up at the extremely tall redhead. Demyx noticed and introduced him. "This is my best friend Axel. He's a fucked up pyro," Demyx smiled. Zexion giggled.

"A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" Axel smiled down at Roxas playfully. Zexion glanced at Roxas to see the boy's cheeks completely red. His eyes went wide. Zexion had never seen Roxas react to anyone like that. He laughed at Roxas's face.

"I'm Roxas. Nice to meet you," Roxas said slowly, trying not to stutter. Roxas took in the boy's appearance. His hair was crimson and spiked all around and he was very pale. His abnormally bright green eyes were gorgeous. A slim black teeshirt that had the word "BITCH" written across the chest in jagged white letters hugged his hips and his baggy light blue jeans were sexy. He had a blue backpack slung over his shoulder that had a chain with about twelve lighters strung on it. Axel noticed Roxas staring at the lighters.

"I don't smoke. They're just to play with," Axel smiled at him nicely as Roxas just nodded slowly, relieved that Axel wasn't that type of person.

"I think we just started a little romance here," Zexion whispered into Demyx's ear. "Roxas is totally into him. I've never seen him like this! It's hilarious!" Demyx chuckled and agreed. Axel and Roxas were really starting to chat up a storm to the point that they didn't even know Zexion and Demyx were still there. "Uh, hey Rox? Me and Demyx will catch y'all later. We're going to that shitty store with the creepy old Indian bitch. Bye!" Roxas just waved them off as he talked with Axel, batting his long eyelashes every few seconds. Zexion shrugged and took Demyx's hand as they crossed the street over to the store.

"Nice job there. You gave both couples some alone time," Demyx said jokingly as he winked at the slate haired boy. A slight blush rose in Zexion's high cheekbones. "Awww, you're blushing again! How cute!" Zexion playfully pushed him aside.

"Shut up Demyx. So what do you wanna do? I want a Monster from that place with the bitchy old Indian chick." Zexion took Demyx's hand and led him over to the store. Demyx whirled his arm around Zexion and pushed open the glass doors, avoiding the eyes of the woman behind the counter. They headed towards the back of the store to the Monster energy drinks. Zexion picked one up, a blue one since he's trying to watch his already thin weight, and they walked over to the cashregister while he pulled out his Mario Bros. wallet. He put the drink down on the counter and handed three dollars to the woman. She stared at them oddly.

"Uhmm…Is there something wrong here Miss?" Zexion asked. Why was the woman just sitting there?

Finally she spoke. "Get out of my store immediately," she said in a heavy accent. Zexion and Demyx were stunned.

"Excuse me? The sign says only three teens allowed in the store. We're the only two here. What's the problem?" Zexion asked confused as hell.

"Get out before I call the cops. I refuse to have any of _you_ people in my store," she hissed, gesturing with her eyes towards Demyx's arm around Zexion. Demyx just stared at her for a moment while Zexion had no clue what the hell was going on. Demyx had had enough of that shit.

"Listen here bitch. We don't need this fucking shit from you. I suggest you take the goddamn money and we'll be on our marry way. It's people like you that make me _hate_ the fucking world, and I've delt enough with it already. Take the fucking money and give us the drink you old bat. You have no right to judge us. We have every right to be here as you and we don't actually care what you think as long as you keep your homophobic comments to yourself." Zexion was amazed. Demyx never sounded so…angry. He had only known him for a week, but still. "So get over it and take the damn mone," Demyx finished with a growl.

The old woman looked as if she were about to go on a rampage. "Get out of my store you ignorant faggots!" Demyx's eye twitched. "I refuse to obey people who disobey the Lord!" she screamed, her entire face red with anger. Zexion stood in silence. He had never heard that kind of banter before. Of course at his old school he had heard the word "fag" directed at him before, but this woman was just a coldhearted bitch. He had no idea what to say, and the realization that all those terrible things she was saying was directed at him and Demyx brought tears to eyes. He didn't know how cruel people could be.

Zexion pulled himself from his thoughts and noticed Demyx about to beat the shit out of the Indian woman.

"You fucking bitch! What the fuck is your fucking problem? What the hell did we ever do to you?" Demyx was screaming at her. "All we want is to buy a drink and you just pounce on us like that? You're just disgusting!" Zexion lightly grabbed Demyx's arm and looked up at him pleadingly. Demyx whipped around to look at Zexion, anger and pure hatred in his eyes until he met with Zexion's violet-blue eyes, shining with unshed tears. His face softened immediately and he looked back up at the woman. "We don't care what you have to say. We're happy with the way we are and it will never change."

Zexion put the money on the counter, took the drink, grabbed Demyx's hand lovingly and walked out the door, his tears starting to trickle down his pale cheeks. Demyx walked them over to a curb next to the closed donut shop on the other side of the plaza and sat them both down. Zexion's tears flow silently. Demyx looked down at Zexion, realizing he had never been spoken to in such a terrible way. He put his arms around the tiny slate haired boy and soothingly rubbed circles on his back.

"Don't be concerned with people like that. We just have to ignore them, hun. Don't let their words get to you. All you need to know is that your family and friends care about you. And I care about you. So please don't listen to that woman," Demyx said trying to comfort him. Zexion just buried his face in Demyx's shoulder and cried for a while. He hadn't cried like that since he was a child.

I hope to have the next chapter up soon! Way sooner than this one came up! Sorry for the wait. Please review. 3

By the way, the bitchy old Indian woman is real. Her store is right across the street from my highschool in Tiger Square, a really old shitty plaza where my drivers ed place is. I just overexaggerated her meanness. Hahaa :D

Anyway! Look forward to chapter 4! :3


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4! Hope you enjoy it!3

Usual disclaimers(:

Chapter 4

Zexion layed on his bed, the rays of the early morning carressing his face. He hadn't gotten much sleep. He just layed there, letting the events of the day before sink in. People were just awful. He was tempted to vandalize her store, but he figured it would only piss her off even more. He finally sat up, realizing it was the weekend. A small smile tinged his usually somber face. He absolutely loved weekends. No bitchy teachers, no idiot teens, no getting up at an unholy hour to get ready. It was wonderful. He stretched his arms out in front of him and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His phone began to ring.

_I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever, I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heav—_

"Hello?" Zexion asked, still slightly groggy.

"ZEXY! Guess where we're going tonight?" Demyx screamed through the phone, scaring the shit out of the slate haired boy. He nearly fell off his bed.

"What do you mean 'we?' I never agreed to anythi—"

"Xigbar is having a huge party tonight! It's going to be soooo fun Zexy! Will you please go with me?" Demyx pleaded. Zexion sighed. It was hard to say no to him.

"I guess I can go with you. I have nothing to do anyway," Zexion mumbled. Demyx squealed through the phone.

"YES! I'll come to your place in about an hour to hang out, kay? Then we can get ready for the party together! I'll see you then Zexy!" Demyx hung up before Zexion could put in a word. Zexion looked over at his clock. He had layed in bed until two. He got out of his bed and brushed off wrinkles in his boxers. He made his way to the kitchen where Sora was sitting reading a comic book. He opened the fridge for milk and got some cereal from the counter.

"Hey there sleepy head. Had a nice night?" Sora asked playfully. Zexion just grumbled in response. He got his breakfast, ate, then walked into his bathroom to shower. He stripped and stepped into the shower, the hot water making him sigh. _Showers are relaxting, _Zexion thought to himself. He smiled again and shampooed his slate hair. He played with the bubbles a little, blowing them from his hands and making a soap beard. _How childish. But I can't help it. It's entertaining._ After he finished his shower and dried himself off, he wrapped his white towel around his waist, brushed his teeth and walked to his bedroom. He opened the door to see his blonde boyfriend sitting in his desk chair.

"Oh, hey there Zexy!" Demyx's eyes wandered over Zexion, most obviously enjoying the sight before him.

"Demyx! What the fuck! I thought you were gonna get here in an hour! It's only been thirty minutes!" Zexion yelled, immediately concious of his half nudeness. Demyx pouted cutely.

"But I was bored and wanted to see you earlier," Demyx said. Zexion sighed again. _This guy…_Zexion thought. He rubbed his temple and looked up at him again.

"Alright, but next time please don't do this without warning. I'm going to change in the bathroom." Zexion grabbed a pair of grey sweatpants and a plain black V-neck and shuffled his way back to his restroom.

Demyx smiled and looked to his right at Zexion's small silver laptop. He decided to be a little nosey so he opened it up and looked through his pictures. He was surprised to find a folder labeled 'porn.' He opened it up and couldn't help but giggle at his large collection of pictures of naked men.

"DEMYX!" The blonde swiftly swirled around in the chair to see his boyfriend's completely red face. "What the FUCK! Why are you looking through that?" He stretched over Demyx and closed the laptop quickly.

"I didn't know you were so into that stuff Zexy~" Demyx purred, looking up at Zexion with a sly smile. Zexion shot him a glare and ran a hand through his slightly damp hair.

"I-I'm not! It's just…I…I do watch porn. I admit it. Most people don't know…" Zexion trailed off, embarrassment evident on his features. Demyx just chuckled.

"I watch porn too, hun. Most guys do. Trust me," he laughed. Zexion smiled little, happy to hear that he wasn't the only pervert.

They sat talking and laughing for a while until it was almost six.

"Shit Zexy look! It's time to get ready for Xiggy's party," Demyx said happily. He was obviously looking forward to the party. Zexion nodded and got a shirt and his favorite black skinny jeans from his closet. Demyx started to strip right in front of him to change into the clothes he had brought.

"Demyx! Go change in my bathroom! Fuck!" Zexion sheltered his eyes from Demyx. His face was completely flushed. Demyx chuckled and walked over quickly to peck him on the cheek before grabbing the clothes and walking to the bathroom. Zexion mumbled something under his breath and pulled on his jeans and slipped on his rainbow colored belt. He loved the shirt he was wearing. It was a neon green and black shirt that showed a lot of his collarbone and hugged his hips nicely. He quickly put on his multicolored Vans and brushed his hair. Demyx walked out of his bathroom completely done. His hair was perfect and his outfit was stunning on him. He had on a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a cute black V-neck. He played with his lip ring and looked at Zexion.

"You look sexy as hell. Maybe we shouldn't go to this party…I don't want any other guys trying anything," Demyx chuckled. Zexion blushed a little and kissed Demyx. Demyx stopped for a second with wide eyes. "Stick out your tongue." Zexion smiled slyly and did so. There, in the middle of his pink little tongue was a purple and pink stud. "Holy shit! When did you get that?" Demyx yelled with a huge smile.

"Yesterday. I love your reaction," Zexion giggled. His tongue was still sore though. Demyx nodded enthusiastically.

"I fucking love it! It's hot as hell!" Demyx said, pulling Zexion closer to him, attaching their mouths again. He was fully enjoying the younger boy's piercing. Zexion pulled away much to the other boy's protests.

"I have to go fix my hair, kay? I'll be right back." Zexion skipped to his restroom with a smile and turned on his flat iron. He did his hair happily, still seeing the blonde's expression in the back of his mind. When he finished he walked back to his room and both boys walked out the door to Demyx's car.

They pulled up to a huge house, people running in and out of it. They got out of Demyx's car and walked into the house. Teenagers were running around crazily, the smell of alcohol and marajuana filled the house. Demyx smiled and grabbed Zexion's hand as they wandered around. The music was shaking the ground and Zexion could feel the bass through his body.

Not before long, Demyx was dancing like an insane person with a beer in his hand, obviously buzzed. Zexion sighed and walked over to the kitchen, avoiding the drunken teens. He grabbed a beer and downed it. He wasn't much of a party person and he was gonna need a lot of alcohol to get through the night.

It wasn't too long either before Zexion was wasted and was completely enjoying the party. Demyx had began to sober up and was searching for his short boyfriend. He looked through the entire house before finding the slate haired boy in a tree in the backyard. Zexion was screaming at the top of his lungs and he was shirtless. There was a few other people in the tree too. Zexion and the other people were all screaming and laughing. Demyx then noticed the beer in his boyfriend's hand. His eyes went wide. He had no idea that Zexion drank.

"Zexy!" Demyx yelled for his attention. Zexion perked up and looked down at the ground at Demyx.

"Oh, hey Demy! I….I like this tree! It's pretty!" Zexion went into a giggling fit and nearly fell off the tall branch he was sitting on, but found his balance again. Demyx's breath caught in his throat at the scare.

"Zexion, I think it's time for us to get home!" Demyx yelled. Zexion then turned to him with a serious look.

"But I can't just leave! The tree would miss me and I like this place! It's really fun," Zexion whined. Demyx sighed. He took the first strategy that popped into his head.

"Zexion, I have a secret for you! If you come down from the tree then I will tell you! It's a really good secret too!" Demyx smiled at Zexion's wide eyes. The drunk slate haired boy quickly stumbled his way down the tree. He managed to get one foot on the ground before falling backwards into Demyx. Zexion giggled.

"I really like your face." Zexion grabbed Demyx's face and kissed him. Demyx could taste the alcohol. He led him into the house and was heading for the front door. Zexion then pulled him away into the empty kitchen. Zexion's mouth was on his again and his hands were all over his body. Demyx leaned into the kiss, and then remembered how drunk Zexion was. He was going to try to stop him but then Zexion looked up at him. His violet-blue eyes were clouded with lust and he licked his pert pink lips sensually. Demyx couldn't help it. He immediately gave in. He pushed Zexion against a wall and ravished his mouth. He pushed his knee in between Zexion's legs and smiled at Zexion's sexy moan. Demyx's shirt was off in a split second and he was working on the younger boy's. A smile graced the blonde's lips at Zexion's naked torso. He latched his mouth onto his neck and sucked hard. Zexion gasped and moaned at the feeling. It reminded Demyx of the first time they made out in the bathroom stall on the first day of school.

"Demyx! God Demyx! Nnnmm!" Zexion moaned as Demyx's tongue trailed to his collarbone. He bit, sucked and licked at the pale skin, leaving purple marks. Zexion squirmed beneath him in pleasure. When he looked up at Demyx a second time he smiled. Demyx stopped. He didn't want to do this with the slate haired boy so soon. He wanted it to be special, not alcohol-related. He pushed away and sighed. Zexion protested and whined. Demyx took his arm and led him out of the house and back to his car. He sat Zexion down and got in the driver's side. Zexion stopped whining as he fell asleep in the car, his head resting on Demyx's shoulder. He drove him home quickly and made sure he was safe and in his bed and then drove himself home. He stopped in front of his house and just sat there with his head resting on the steering wheel. He was disappointed in himself for having given in. Hopefully Zexion wouldn't remember what happened.

HEEEYYY! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Hehehe *perv* Look for chapter 5 soon! 3 Please review! I LOVE REVIEWS! They make my day :D


End file.
